


Hidden Talent

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: Phantom of the Opera AU. There have been rumors surrounding the Mystic Theater. They say that a Phantom lives there who calls the shots. You just work there, cleaning the rooms. You have a small room there so you send your earnings to your parents. It has always been a dream of yours to be up on stage. So one night when you are alone shouldn’t hurt, should it?





	Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost-and-found-jc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lost-and-found-jc).



**Title: Hidden Talent**

**Category: Mystic Messenger**

**Pairing: Zen x MC**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Phantom of the Opera AU. There have been rumors surrounding the Mystic Theater. They say that a Phantom lives there who calls the shots. You just work there, cleaning the rooms. You have a small room there so you send your earnings to your parents. It has always been a dream of yours to be up on stage. So one night when you are alone shouldn’t hurt, should it?**

**Author’s Note: This a free style written story for one of my online friends. She knows who she is. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Phantom of the Opera or to Mystic Messenger**

**~~Story Begins~~**

_ You listened to the choir practice their song as you cleaned the railings in the second rank seats, the seats reserved for the upper higher class, the seats you are too afraid and ashamed of even cleaning since you came from a poor background. You took a glance over at the stage where the choir was practicing. The main lead female was called to the office to talk with the Theater’s manager and his assistant which is why the choir was practicing so much.  _

_ You had always dreamed of being up on stage, to be an actress. You dreamed of singing up on stage as the main actress but you gave that dream up quickly because you didn’t come from a class with money where you could take voice lessons. You accepted that being able to live within the alleged haunted Mystic Theater was as close to fulfilling your dream that you could ever do within your life and your responsibilities.  _

_ You lived here within the Theater with the other workers, and saved some of your earnings for yourself, but you gave a majority of your earnings to your parents. They were kind people who did try to make life as easy as possible but it was hard when they still had five younger children. You needed to move out so they could have more room and you wanted to help out in providing for your younger siblings which is why you needed a job. _

_ You landed what your humble older self called the dream job, but your heart and young dream of being on stage kept calling to you. It was like a siren’s song that only you could hear, calling you onto the stage, it was singing false praises of you aweing the crowd with your singing, of all that you could achieve upon stage.  _

_ It was so tempting to get up on the stage and to sing the songs you know by heart from listening to all of their practices all these years. Yet, the responsibilities you hold for your family as being the oldest child was stronger than the temptation. At least, in the public eye.  _

_ “Stop practicing!” a voice boomed and you quickly ducked your head back down to focus back on cleaning. Jumin Han, the owner of the theater, was known to fire people for not working hard or slacking. The main assistant in finding the right people for the right part, Jaehee Kang, has mentioned many times to you that you shouldn’t fear Mr. Han, because he wasn’t the one to hire you.  _

_ Jaehee Kang and you have a weird friendship because while Mr. Han issued your paychecks, he was not technically your boss. The rumored Phantom of the theater was your boss who delivered his letters to one of the stage workers who does the special effects, someone who likes to be called Seven. Seven would deliver those letters to Mr. Han to read and Mr. Han follows the directions. _

_ Word going around the theater was that Mr. Han tried to disobey the orders once. The play suffered damages from not listening to the Phantom’s directions and so didn’t the theater. One of the many busts of Mr.s Han’s Elizabeth the Third was destroyed. The message was clear.  _

_ “Echo Girl is no longer the main lead by the Phantom’s orders. Madame Kang is getting auditions open for us to find one quickly. If any of you think you have what it takes to perfect this role. Tomorrow afternoon is when the auditions start. The Phantom will decide on the victor.” _

_ You could hear the young ladies talk amongst themselves at the aspect of not only getting the infamous Phantom’s approval but of also what happened to cause the most famous actress to lose her spot in the country’s most talked about play.  _

_ The feel of the stage calling to you was intensified but while you wanted to stare and imagine yourself on the stage, but you had work to do. It wouldn’t be far to leave your fellow cleaning friend and cook alone to do everything. That wouldn’t be fair to Yoosung who spins the most creative stories of dragons, quests, and weapons in his stories. _

_ You couldn’t listen to the young ladies who chose to audition that day. You had received a telegraph telling you that you needed to return home immediately because your father had fallen ill and the doctors had said that he might not make it. You promised Jaehee and Mr. Han that when you come back, you would work through the night to get your work done and still continue to work in the morning.  _

_ When you got back to your childhood home, just a small room in an overcrowded place, you made it just in time. You was able to see him one last time, but your younger siblings wouldn’t let you get close. They believed that you left the family behind since you never came home. You bit your cheek, they were too young to understand that you was the reason they were able to afford the food you couldn’t have when you was growing up or the warmer clothing for the winters. They didn’t understand that the opportunities they have in life was because you gave up your dreams. They didn’t understand the hurt you felt when they didn’t let you see your father who was your best friend, or the hurt he had as he couldn’t talk to you in hushed whispers. He was your best friend and in all of your shared letters and telegrams, he always apologized about how he couldn’t do more for you. He regretted not being able to send you to voice lessons so you can pursue something that you have ever dreamed of doing.  _

_ When he passed away, it was hard to not break down and cry in the arms of your mother, but you couldn’t. Your younger siblings already in her arms but you had to go back to work. You patted your mother’s shoulder and told her that you’ll send her all of the earnings you had saved up for yourself to her to pay for your father’s funeral. _

_ Your life was now officially chained to your family to make sure they were taken care of. You had decided your life of becoming an old maid didn’t seem so bad if your younger siblings could have a better chance at the future.  _

_ When you got back to the theater, you knew fate was against you. It was your job to clean the stage and it’s windows. The siren’s call couldn’t be ignored anymore and you knew that once you experienced being on stage, there was no turning back. _

_ You had the broom and sweeping the stage clean. It was taking you longer to work as you kept cleaning up your tears. You kept remembering all the times your father always asked you to sing for him. You could swear you heard him asking for you to sing one more time for him in his memory, so you did. _

_ You started to sing one of the songs from the play that best represented your emotions right now. You was lost in your singing that you didn’t notice a shadow move in the always empty seats reserved for the Phantom. You poured your emotions into the song that you no longer cared about the tears.  _

_ “Help me say, goodbye,” you sang the last lines of the song. _

_ Clapping was heard from behind you and you spun around in surprise thinking you got caught by Mr. Han, but you was met with a figure that was unfamiliar to you. In the colorful glow of the moonlight and of the stained glass, a man stood there clapping his gloved hands together. His white hair was unnaturally long but his red eye was looking at you. _

_ “You poured every bit of your soul into that song, madam,” he said stepping closer to you. You was too afraid to move or to even make a sound. You saw his white suit that showed he was of the higher upper class. He had a cracked white mask covering a part of his face. “Was you thinking of a past lover when you sang?” _

_ “No, sir. I was thinking of my father. He was my best friend and a man way ahead of his time,” you said. _

_ The man got close to you and looked at you. “Yes, I believe your father just passed away, did he not? Is that why your name was not on the audition list?” _

_ “I am nothing more but a simple worker,” you said in response. “Even if I wanted to audition, I would not be able to succeed for I am not musically trained.” _

_ You didn’t ask as to how he knew about your father. The singer girls and workers love to gossip about you. Word must have gotten around.  _

_ “You have a raw talent, just like myself,” he said as he grabbed your chin and leaned closer to you. “However, I can be your teacher.” _

You shot up in bed as you woke up and because you moved so fast out of your boyfriend’s arms, you caused your boyfriend to wake up as well. His red eyes looked at you in confusion before worry flashed in his eyes as he sat up quickly. “(Y/N)? Are you okay?” Zen asked.

“It’s nothing, just a dream,” you said taking deep breaths. You felt a hand on your forehead and stared at Zen confused. “Zen?”

“Your face is all red and you feel warm,” Zen said. “You aren’t coming down with something, are you?”

“No, I feel fine. It’s just my dream.”

“Want to talk about it?”

You thought about it but you shook your head. “No, sorry to wake you. I know how much you need your beauty sleep.”

“Are you saying I’m not beautiful enough?” Zen asked grabbing your sides and pulling you back down. “I’m pretty sure there isn’t enough beauty sleep to look this good naturally.”

You laughed and cuddled into your boyfriend closing your eyes as he hummed one of his musical pieces to you. It wasn’t until you was talking with Jaehee over the phone while she enjoyed her morning coffee and Zen was at practice that you told her about your dream. 

You could hear her face heating up with yours as she fangirled over how great Zen would be as the Phantom.

**~~The End~~**


End file.
